


Worst Man at the Wedding

by Yeoyou



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, One Shot, canon compliancy may wobble, drama cat crashes a wedding, past ocelhira of the "you gotta fuck somebody when the Boss's gone" type
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeoyou/pseuds/Yeoyou
Summary: Ocelot firmly believes that at least one person who actually knows Kaz should be present at his wedding. Invitations are for pussies and Ocelot is a grown cat who loves drama. (not that much drama actually happens)





	Worst Man at the Wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kawaiibooker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiibooker/gifts).



He looked handsome in the tuxedo, there was no denying that. But then, he had always been handsome, no matter the clothes. He'd looked handsome in the blazing Costa Rican sun, wearing only far too small speedos and sweat on his skin, and he'd still managed to look handsome after being cut into pieces, wrapped in blood and dirt and excrements. Though the latter was a look best appreciated from a very far distance! It wasn't really fair, this outrageous beauty, but Ocelot wouldn't exactly have given his right hand and a leg for that particular superpower.  
He crossed both his arms in front of his chest and watched ›McDonell Benedict Miller‹ exchange rings with a beautiful woman to the cheers of a small crowd assembled to witness the happy occasion. A smile played over the spy's features as he shook his head. Kaz married. Who'd have thought?  
The air was balmy, the sun reflecting nicely off the silverware and giving Kaz' sunglasses at least a shred of credibility. Ocelot hoped for the young bride's sake that Kaz would at least take them off in the bedroom later. She looked happy enough, that woman at Kaz' side who probably knew nothing about her handsome husband's history. Knew nothing of the pain and hopes and burning visions of revenge. It was hard to imagine that the man in the tux was really the same Kazuhira Miller Ocelot knew. Salt to rival the ocean and an unquenchable lust for a man who may or may not have felt anything for the people who loved him.  
  
The ceremony was over, the cake cut and glasses well clinked, music and mingling taking over the day, and Ocelot finally had a chance to approach the happy newlyweds. He bowed low over the bride's small hand, placing a chaste kiss on skin that tasted faintly of coconut. The woman giggled a little and blushed delightfully.  
»So you're a friend of Ben?«  
Ocelot smiled all the brighter as he imagined the daggers flying from Kaz' hidden eyes. There had been no invitation and Ocelot held no delusions that Kaz would have had him thrown out immediately if not in fear of a scene.  
»More like a colleague from back in the day. We weren't that close. Hence the lapse of forgetting to invite me, no doubt. I forgive him only because you have undoubtedly turned his head, poor boy.«  
»Oh! He never talks about the past! You'll have to tell me everything!«  
»Maybe not everything if I don't want to wake up murdered in my own bed one morning.«  
She laughed, Ocelot smiled, and Kaz managed a half-decent grimace.  
»Has he been such a bad boy then?« The bride nudged the man at her side teasingly, looking up in such sweet affection that Ocelot wondered how Kaz could stand it.  
»The worst. But it seems you have tamed him. My congratulations.«  
Ocelot withdrew when other guests started to vie for the couple's attention and directed his own to the buffet and drinks table. He nodded at perfect strangers making them wonder when and where they might have met before, asked for and received a glass of champagne. He'd have preferred something less bubbly but raised it with a smile in Kaz' direction when he felt the groom's eyes on him.  
  
It took half an hour and Kaz returned to his side, obviously trying very hard to keep the rage hidden that boiled inside the mutilated body.  
»What the _fuck_ are you doing here?« Kaz growled low and treateningly and sort of manhandled Ocelot further into the shadows.  
»It's your wedding day! There should at least be one person here who actually knows you, don't you think?«  
»If you dare …« Kaz snarled through clenched teeth.  
»What? Tell your lovely bride how good it felt to bury my cock in your ass? How you scream and beg when rode just right? Don't worry, I won't.« Ocelot lay a gloved hand on Kaz' fingers clenched around the handle of his cane. The hand newly adorned with a simple golden ring.  
It was always fun and unfairly easy to rile Kaz up. The man had never been comfortable with the fact that he'd let himself be fucked by Ocelot but too often it had been the closest either of them had gotten to Big Boss. Ocelot felt neither guilty nor ashamed about it but then he'd never felt guilty or ashamed about his feelings for Big Boss either. Kaz, on the other hand, was a master of making everything unnecessarily complicated. Mostly for himself.  
»Do you think you'll be happy with her?«  
Kaz was momentarily thrown by the sudden change in Ocelot's tone. He probably wondered whether the slight concern and open curiosity in it were genuine. They were, not that Kaz would ever really believe it.  
The groom shot a look in the direction of his new bride and the tension around his lips was not hard to read. Light gleamed off the creamy white of the wedding dress in the midst of all those joyous, celebrating people and painted an additional glow on the young woman's face.  
»I hope so,« Kaz finally conceded with a sigh and turned away from the light.  
»Then I'll cross my fingers for you. I have more so it should be more effective.« Ocelot grinned and patted the ringed hand once more before withdrawing his own. He noted with amused delight that Kaz hadn't shaken it off, no matter the anger burning behind his darkened glasses.  
»Cross them for her, she'll probably need it more.«  
Ocelot nodded.  
»Try to be happy for once, old friend.«  
Kaz frowned but didn't object to the address.  
»Thank you for coming. And thank you even _more_ for not fucking everything up!«  
The spy laughed and shook his head.  
»I trust in your talents for that. Be good to your lovely bride, Kazuhira. But if you ever need a proper fuck …« Ocelot spread his arms wide and grinned, taking a few steps back before turning around and vanishing amongst the gathering shadows.


End file.
